marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
God Tempest (Earth-616)
Mother of Thunder, Mother Storm | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Cosmic storm | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jason Aaron; Frazer Irving | First = Mighty Thor Vol 2 12 | Last = | HistoryText = According to the records of Omnipotence City's Halls of All-Knowing, the phenomenon known as the God Tempest, or the Mother of Thunder, was a cosmic thunderstorm that existed since the dawn of time, and grew gradually in size each eon that passed. The worst of its wrath was reserved for those who truly deserved it, which made people believe it had a mind of its own. On its path of destruction, the God Tempest eventually reached Asgard. The All-Father Odin confronted the storm and fended it off for days with the power of the Odin-Force. Once the storm grew tired and weak, Odin struck it with a nugget of Uru which had been gifted to him by the Dwarves of Nidavellir. Through means of dark and primal magic, the storm became entrapped inside the Uru. Odin subsequently took the piece of Uru back to the Dwarves so they could forge it into a weapon through which Odin could wield the storm's power. After seventeen weeks of forging, during which the Dwarves had to use the power of a star to reshape the metal, the piece of Uru was transformed into a hammer, which Odin dubbed Mjolnir. However, the storm still raged inside the mallet, and Odin failed to contain it, forcing him to enchant it to prevent anybody else from lifting it. Mjolnir was then left to sit in the weapons hall of Asgard for ages. According to the Lord Librarian, the God Tempest eventually died, and only its power remained within Mjolnir. The hammer would become the weapon of Odin's son Thor, who proved himself worthy to bypass the hammer's enchantment. Many ages later, the hammer appeared to have regained its sentience. After Thor lost its ability to wield it, the hammer also rejected Odin's grasp. Mjolnir found a new owner in the form of the mortal Jane Foster, and even temporarily took her appearance and impersonated her to protect her identity as the new Thor, an action the hammer expressed to be unable to replicate without a century of rest or so. The God Tempest was liberated when Thor hurled Mjolnir into the Sun to kill the Mangog, an incident that also resulted in her death since her body could only withstand reverting to her human form one last time. Odinson attempted to channel the God Tempest to use its power and bring Jane back to life, and was only successful when Odin joined his endeavor. Following Jane's resuscitation, the God Tempest's power was depleted, and it became nothing but a breeze. During the War of the Realms, the God Tempest manifested once more and indwelled the reforged Mjolnir. | Personality = | Powers = The God Tempest was a cosmic storm the size of a galaxy. According to the Halls of All-Knowing, "its winds blew comets off course, ripped worlds from their orbit, and snuffed out stars like flickering candles." Its lightning was capable of turning moons into dust, and its thunder made black holes tremble. It took Odin all of his forces and days to contain it. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Storms